


morning

by sapphicriot



Category: Naruto
Genre: Doctor Haruno Sakura, F/F, Modern AU, Workaholic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicriot/pseuds/sapphicriot
Summary: When Sakura started working at the clinic it became her priority. But she also started to forget about more important things than her job. Ino felt like she was losing her.  She needed to do something to save Sakura and their relationship.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino
Kudos: 25





	morning

Sakura was running from one side of their apartment to another, looking for an important file she needed to bring back to the hospital today. Ino watched her from the kitchen with a concerned expression on her face.

Seeing her like this was tiring. The day she became the director of the clinic she also became a huge workaholic. She went to work as soon as possible. She spent as much time at work as she could. Then she came back home and worked here. It was getting out of hand. Sakura needed a break. Something that wouldn’t involve work at all. A spa day, a weekend at hot springs, a two weeks vacation. Anything.

Sakura loved working at the clinic, Ino understood that. But there was so much more to life than just work. It started to be exhausting. Not because Ino needed attention and wanted to spend more time with her girlfriend. Well, there was that… But also because it was heartbreaking. Sakura wasn’t the same anymore. She was always tired, never in the mood for anything fun. She didn’t enjoy anything the way she used to. Her stress was eating her out from inside.

“I hope you will like this.” She thought to herself placing two plane tickets in the lunch she prepared for Sakura.

\- Here it is! - Sakura’s triumphal shout came from their bedroom. - I’m going to work! Have a great day, honey! - She was already at the door when Ino fake coughed to get her attention.

\- Haven’t you forgotten something? - Ino asked, leaning back against the wall.

At first, Sakura was confused. Then, she smiled mischievously, walked up to her girlfriend, and kissed her gently on the lips. Ino’s cheeks turned red. She revealed the keys, lunch bag, and wallet she was holding behind her back.

\- I meant this, but you know, beggars can’t be choosers. - She playfully winked at her girlfriend.

Sakura laughed and kissed her girlfriend again. This was the old Sakura. This was the Sakura Ino had fallen in love with years ago. This was the right Sakura. This was the Sakura Ino had never stopped loving. This was the Sakura she had to fight for. This was the Sakura she was going to get back soon. This Sakura was still there. Waiting to be saved.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <33


End file.
